


Moments.

by millygal



Series: Season 13 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Disturbed Sam Winchester, Disturbing Themes, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Something holds him back, keeps his lips sealed.





	Moments.

**Author's Note:**

> 13x12 drabble fic

Moments of remembering, of not being able to fight back the bile and bad dreams that come from tens of lifetimes spent at the mercy of a man whose sole purpose in this and every other life is to cause pain, discomfort, and chaos.

Lucifer’s true face is a hollowed out shell of a creature that reeks of raping goodness from the world, and the worst part - the Angel wearing a Demon overcoat probably doesn’t even realise it.

Sam wants to share, to maybe cleanse his soul, but something holds him back; the feel of flames licking at his toes.


End file.
